


Call Me Your Fairy Godmother

by odair_goes_my_sanity



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AU, Cinderella AU, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, So yeah..., fluffy fluffy fluffy stuff, hope you like it, seriously all of the fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odair_goes_my_sanity/pseuds/odair_goes_my_sanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I wrote this on tumblr first for @Newtmos, who wrote the idea of a Cinderella AU- which was on the lines of Newt being forced into an arranged marriage even though he is in love with Thomas who is his servant, and Minho was his Chaperon and is constantly teasing them for it (this was the main idea, although I can't remember exactly)</p><p> </p><p>                            "   “Call me your fairy godmother Tommy boy, because we are getting you to that ball.” </p><p>                                          It was safe to say that this was his stupidest idea yet. He loved it.   "</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work in the fandom, and I'm writing it on my tumblr @odair-goes-my-sanity but I thought I should bring it over to an AO3 account.
> 
> I take prompts/requests so please feel free to go over onto my tumblr and message me with a request.
> 
> Okay, I hope you like it- feedback is so hugely appreciated!

“For the love of God, would you stop fidgeting?”

Minho continued to stare at his friend, not sure whether to laugh at his actions, or pity him for the reasons of his apparent state.

“Well, I’m sorry that I’m a little on the nervous side, how would you feel if it was just thrown onto you that you have to find a wife at some ball in a couple of weeks- a wife that you have to spend the rest of your life with and a wife that you would have absolutely no interest in whatsoever considering you are in fact very ga-”

Newt’s rant was cut short due to his father entering the room, and instead replaced with a wide-eyed expression that couldn’t be described in any other way than  _absolutely shit scared._ Minho was again torn between whether to be panicked alongside his friend, or laugh his way off the earth. He decided that neither were appropriate, instead opting to just stand and be quiet, secretly hoping for his friends safety.

“No, no don’t stop on my account Newton, I would love to hear the end of your little rant” It was safe to say that Newt’s father was far from impressed.

“ I – uh – was just saying that I’m- uh, ‘gainst”

Minho was trying really hard to contain his laughter at the blonde’s attempt to manipulate “gay”, instead elongating the word  ‘gainst , paired with a confused facial expression, as if  _even Newt_  knew that he was being completely unconvincing.

“-the whole idea of arranged marriages was all. You know seems a, uh, bit, urm,  fake- ” The English boy finished his excuse with a quick cough, which had Minho nearly rolling his eyes, because,  _Really? Could he get any more indiscrete?_

To both Newt’s and Minho’s surprise, his father seemed to buy the excuse, as he let out a deep sigh, holding up his arms and mumbling “I’m not even going to have this conversation again Newton” whilst storming out of the room.

As the slam of the door signalled his exit, Minho finally gave in and doubled over, unable to contain his hysterics for any longer. “That was-”

“impressive, although kind of sad Newt” Minho was interrupted with a voice he knew all too well.

“Hey Tommy” Newt replied, a genuine smile overtaking his features, leaving Minho  trying to contain his eye roll yet again, as he was left thinking  _Really Newt? Could you get anymore indiscrete?_ ****

Although he knew it wouldn’t actually be a problem, because Thomas was just as clueless as Newt; which was probably a good thing considering Thomas was Newt’s – very male- servant, and the idea that they were - well it wasn’t even worth thinking about because it just couldn’t happen.

At the thought, Minho couldn’t help but agree with Thomas, that the whole situation was in fact, kind of sad.

“Yeah well, I don’t exactly have a bloody choice do I Tommy?” And if it were anyone else, they would have thought that the boy was annoyed, but Thomas and Minho could see the pure sadness that flashed across his eyes, a look that displayed complete and utter hopelessness.

Neither boy had a chance to reply as Newt was called out of the room, leaving the two standing there staring after him.

“God, you two are hopeless” Minho muttered into the near empty room, the quietness seeming almost fitting for the mood that had set across the place.

“What? Why am I-? I’m not the one that has to- Only Newt. Why am I?”

Usually the older boy would have found Thomas’ spluttering and increasingly reddening ears funny and quite endearing, but now he was only consumed by the thought, that after all these years of teasing his friends of very clearly fancying each other, with Newts nearing marriage, that it could never happen. And he didn’t realise that there was always a part of him that thought, in some weird way that they could have made it work.

And with that, Minho realised he was angry. Really angry at the unfairness of it all. Angry that his friends were about to be miserable for the rest of their lives. And right there and then was when Minho vowed to himself that he wasn’t about to let this happen. He hadn’t teased Thomas for five years, for walking into that door because he was so distracted by Newt when he had first met him, or Newt when he was at a fancy  dinner with lots of royal people Newt didn’t even bother learning the names of, and actually chocked on his drink when Thomas leaned over him and touched his shoulder to set the plates down – or for the fact that both of them wore the stupidest, most sickly smiles when even the name of the other was mentioned – just for them to never do anything about it.

No, Minho wouldn’t let Newt find someone else at this ball and marry them when he was clearly in love with Thomas.

Instead of voicing all of these thoughts however, the boy just turned round to Thomas and said,

“Call me your fairy godmother Tommy boy, because we are getting you to that ball.”

It was safe to say that this was his stupidest idea yet. He loved it.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Minho becomes Cupid, Thomas has a realisation and Newt remains his blissfully unaware self

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter Two!  
> I wrote the first couple of chapters on my Tumblr, so I didn't realise how short they would be on here, but don't worry I'll make sure to make them longer now :)

“Now repeat after me, hello dearest Newton- I am here to woo you and bathe you in affection”

“Ew- Minho what even is that? _Bathe you in affection?_ That sounds like some weird kinky ritual thing, you’re so weird and this plan is stupid and isn’t-“

The younger boy stopped his speech; something he was sure he could have continued with for at least another fifteen minutes- a point proven by his previous literary rampages that had taken place over the course of the day of Minho trying to “prep him” – due to said friend holding up a singular hand; the signature Minho movement, communicating the emotion of _“Shut up before I slap you”._ Thomas knew the face all too well, and had faced the consequences of not recognising the action all too often, so he clamped his mouth shut, instead replacing it with a glare.

Minho let out a long sigh, something he had been doing frequently and pinched the bridge of his nose. _Oh god he’s really angry –_ Thomas couldn’t help but think.

“I know it’s a stupid plan, but Thomas you have to do this- we have no choice we need to help Newt out. You know how much he hates the idea of arranged marriages, this will destroy him.” _Or at least that’s the tactic we’re going with._ Minho had decided early on that for this plan to have the maximum effect, he would remain from spelling out the obvious sexual tension that lay between both Newt and Thomas; instead favouring to just tell Thomas that he was “ _Helping a buddy out”._

_Buddy. These two were ridiculous._

“Okay, fine yeah we need to help him. But enough with the wooing talk, it’s getting a bit creepy” Thomas scrunched up his nose as he remembered some of the other weird phrases Minho had been trying to get him to recite throughout the day. They had varied from _“I am here to escort you in an evening of leisurely activities”_ that was a definite no, the use of “escort” and “leisurely activities” sounding far too suggestive and well, just a bit seedy to be honest, all the way to _“My dearest Newton if you could be so kind to allow me to dance the night away with you”_ Which wasn’t even suggestive, it was outright asking him to dance; and in a way that made Thomas feel like he was in some awful old cheesy novel where he would say things like “ _dance the night away”_ and would be expected to ride in on a noble steed and fight some secret enemy.

Well the palace did have horses, but that wasn’t the point. He was especially not going to tell Minho this, because he could just see the boy’s eyes, as they would light up and the evil snare that would be etched on his features, never faltering until he had convinced Thomas to _actually ride in on a horse._

The two boys continued to scheme ideas, trying to think of the best solution to their problem; only to be interrupted by the entrance of Newt’s _(absolutely terrifying)_ father, causing them to jump up and pretend to be doing the work they were being paid to do.

“Ah, just who I was looking for. Thomas you will be expected to stay with Newton throughout tonight’s events to make sure nothing out of the ordinary may occur. I’m also relying on you to make sure he actually decides on someone tonight, as he is remaining as pessimistic as humanly possible towards the whole situation and the decision needs to be made. Newton trusts you and so I expect you take full advantage of this-”

 _Charming._ Thomas couldn’t help but think and a single glance towards Minho showed that he was thinking the same thing. Although Thomas couldn’t say he was surprised of Newt’s father openly asking to break his son’s trust, this was the same son he was forcing into a marriage he clearly didn’t want.

_Oh god he’s still talking, I haven’t been listening._

_“-_ and that is final! Minho you will be chaperoning our guests from the courtyard into the hall. That's all. Thomas be at Newton’s room at 6 pm sharp.” And with that the man sauntered out, just as quickly as he had entered.

“Huh. Well there was always that.” Minho stated, still staring after where the man had just previously been standing.

“Always what?” The brunette boy questioned, not really paying the upmost attention.

“I mean, here we were scheming on how to get you into that ball, and now he we are having gotten you in, because of it actually being what you were paid to do. Who knew?”

 _Oh yeah, our jobs._ Thomas couldn’t help but laugh at their stupidity, it was a wonder how they hadn’t been fired yet, but it wasn’t as if he was complaining.

 

The rest of the day had continued with the same lack of progress that it had begun with, and before Thomas knew it he was standing outside Newt’s door, not really sure what to do with himself.  He entered the room after knocking three times, only to stop as soon as he had, completely dumbstruck; as before him stood Newt in a very nice fitting suit and for some reason this had made Thomas completely loose his ability to function like a normal human being.

To Thomas’ luck, the blonde haired boy who was currently causing what Thomas could only think was a heart attack, was facing away from the door so he was unaware to his friends weird behaviour. _What are you doing Thomas?_ The boy couldn’t think of a single logical conclusion as to why seeing his friend in a suit was doing weird things to his brain, but thought it would be best to forget about it and venture further into the room.

“Hey Newt, nice suit” _don’t laugh because it rhymed Thomas._

“You’re trying to stop yourself from laughing at the rhyming sentence aren’t you Tommy?” Newt was still facing away from Thomas yet was still able to imagine exactly what his best friend was doing.

  _God you’re perfect._

Thomas hadn’t even realised he had thought what he had, until he was left smiling to himself as he pictured how Newt always knew what to say. And then he realised what he had thought. Leaving him yet again standing in the middle of the room, mouth hanging open, eyes wide as he contemplated his whole existence.

_No. No no no no no no no. I can’t- I don’t- Newt he’s your friend. PLATONIC. FRIEND. PERSON YOU WORK FOR. ~~REALLY ATTRACTIVE, KIND, FUNNY, SENSITIVE, PERFECT PERSON~~ YOU WORK FOR. _

_Oh Jesus._

“You alright Tommy, you look like you just found out the world’s going to end.”

 Newt was looking at Thomas with such sincerity and concern it was breaking his heart, as it only reminded Thomas how Newt was supposed to find his _Bride_ tonight, and the brunette couldn’t help but think,

_That’s because I kind of have, Newt._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Please leave kudos/comments because that would make my life  
> Also, feel free to message me on tumblr/ request prompts ect.) (any ship you like) @odair-goes-my-sanity  
> Thank you my lovelies!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this took soo long to write, i have no idea why I had such a writers block on this chapter! But to make up for the wait, this chapter is like double the size of the last two.
> 
> Also, in the first chapter, there was a part where it said Minho had made Thomas after walking into a door after he first met Newt, but I realised for this chapter to work that wouldn't have been the first time Thomas had seen Newt, but I've made it the first time Thomas has seen Newt in years so the reaction would still be the same and would make sense :)  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter

Thomas let out a small laugh directed at Newt, who had just mouthed the words “ _HELP ME!”_ when forced to dance with yet another unbearable girl, although his smile was immediately wiped off his face as he turned round, it being replaced with an eye roll and the dirtiest look he could muster as Thomas downed the rest of his ( _not alcoholic enough in his opinion)_ drink. It wasn’t that he was angry at Newt, he was angry at the situation and his unwanted, unreturned feelings and at his own stupidity of falling in love with Newt, and how he hadn’t even realised it until now.

_Wait, falling in love?_

Of course it was love, Thomas silently corrected himself- the scolding voice having an uncanny resemblance to Minho, although he didn’t understand why it did. Maybe because it was always Minho who pointed out his stupidity and laughed at him for it. That was probably all it was. Caught up in self-loathing, feeling completely stupid and like his heart was going to break and had been ever since his revelation earlier in the evening, the feeling only getting worse as he attended the party solely dedicated to finding the love of his life someone else to love; Thomas failed to notice Newt coming up behind him.

“Tommy I beg you please save me, I can’t handle this anymore” Newt, ever the dramatic declared as he collapsed into Thomas’ side, stealing Thomas’s glass; only to glare at it disappointedly as he realised it was empty. With a dramatic sigh, Newt put the glass back on the bar top and turned back round to face Thomas, who strangely hadn’t so much as smiled at Newt’s comment.

“Tommy, you alright?” all humour completely leaving the blonde boy’s voice, as he worriedly stared at his best friend. Thomas was staring straight ahead not making any sign of knowing Newt was standing next to him, let alone asking him a question. Newt grabbed just below Thomas’ elbow, trying to get him to look at him, but Thomas’ eyes remained unfocused and to Newt’s horror, slightly tear-filled.

Newt had only seen Thomas cry once in all the years he’d known him, and seeing him now nearly doing so, made the English boy see red. He felt like he was shaking with anger at the thought of someone hurting Tommy and he scanned the room looking for any indication of a person who could have done something to him to make him behave in the way he was. Finding no one that fit the description Newt gave up, instead returning all of his attention back to the broken boy in front of him.

 _God Tommy, what’s going on with you? What can I do to make it better?_ Newt desperately wracked his head for something, anything that could have upset Thomas, and what he could do to make the boy smile. _God I just want to see your smile, please just smile._ In other circumstances Newt would have probably evaluated the weirdness of how much he loved his best friends smile, and would do anything to see it, to always see it for the rest of his life, and to be the one who put it there; but these weren’t normal circumstances, so Newt remained as blind as ever.

 _Maybe it’s the crowd, Tommy’s never liked crowds._ Newt looked back on all the things he knew about Thomas, hoping that there was something he’d remember that could help. _He’s scared of the dark, though he’d never admit it_ , _he’s strangely not scared of spiders, though he hates frogs. The sound of fireworks scare him, and he hates crowds; so he really hates fireworks night._ Newt remembered the awful feeling of seeing Tommy so scared every 5th November, the combination of the loud fireworks and the masses of crowds appearing to get a glance of the displays being too much and sending him into panic. But then Newt smiled as he remembered their new tradition of going to the roof of the palace, hot chocolates in hand as they watched the fireworks light up the sky, Newt allowing Thomas to snuggle in closer to him so that he could rub his back and comfort Thomas every time the fireworks made their sound.  Stuck in a cycle of reminiscing, Newt looked back on everything.

_Newt and Thomas had known each other for as long as both of them could remember, Thomas’ mother had worked at the palace before he was born, and for the short time of her life after. Thomas was only five years old when she had died and if it were any other place he would have been thrown on the streets to fend for himself, no regard to his young age, but a boy had found him crying in a broom cupboard and changed everything._

_“Why are you crying?” the blonde boy with large brown eyes, full of nothing but worry and concern asked Thomas._

_Annoyed that his secret place had been found and someone had seen him cry, Thomas refused to answer, instead pulling up his knees further in order to hide his face. Thomas thought that the other boy had finally given up and left, as the light that had flooded the small room from the open door disappeared and the door gave the signalling click of shutting, but before he could react he heard the noise of someone trying to sit down in the darkness of the cupboard and felt a comforting hand land on his knee._

_“S’okay to cry, nuffin to be embarrassed bout” The boy continued, offering Thomas a reassuring smile- forgetting that in the darkness of the room he wouldn’t have seen it._

_“M’not crying” was all that Thomas offered as a response, his voice muffled from the position of his face crowded into his knees. The room was silent for a bit longer, the strange boy keeping his hand on Thomas’ knee, trying to be the best comfort he could be._

_“My name’s Thomas by the way” Thomas grumbled, still refusing to move his head._

_“Newt” The blonde boy replied. That made Thomas’ head spring up finally- his name was Newt. He was the Prince, Thomas’ mum would kill him if she found out that he had been so rude to the Prince. The thought made Thomas cry even harder as he remembered that his mum would never find out, and it probably didn’t matter if anyone did because he wouldn’t be living here for much longer._

_Newt, confused to Thomas’ outburst, felt awful. He stood up, manoeuvring round so that he now sat next to Thomas rather than opposite him, and lifted up his arms, concealing Thomas into a hug. Normally Thomas would have pushed him off, but he couldn’t deny that it felt nice knowing that there was someone left that might have cared._

_“S’okay Tommy, nuffin bad’s gonna happen to you, I promise.”_

_Thomas had always found it strange how similar Newt and his mother were. After Newt looked after Thomas in the broom cupboard, Newt went off to his mum rambling on about the poor boy in the cupboard that has no mum, and “mummy we can’t just leave him, there must be sumfink we can do”. Newt’s mother stroked his hair and kissed his forehead, never feeling prouder of him than she did in that moment, because she had a son so caring and kind and loyal, so she smiled down at him and promised that of course they’d help the boy._

_When Thomas met Newt’s mum he was sure that she was an angel, she had the same blonde hair as Newt, as well as the same big eyes full of love and care and pure kindness. While Newt’s dad thought that it wasn’t proper to care for the boy, Newt’s mum loved him and taught him everything she did Newt. It was agreed that when Thomas reached fourteen he would work as a servant like he was supposed to, although Newt’s mother had no intention of keeping to that, she knew that by the time Thomas was supposed to work she would have convinced Newt’s father that he was as much theirs as Newt._

_But she never got the chance to try. When Newt and Thomas were eleven, Newt’s mother fell ill and after months of medicine, she had died. The palace was never the same, especially Newt’s father. He sent Newt off to boarding school, claiming that it was best for him- no one knowing that it was simply because it hurt too much to look at him, every part of him the same as his mother’s- his hair, his eyes, his smile. Thomas wasn’t allowed to go with Newt, he was sent downstairs and forced to become a servant._

 

_Newt remembered when he was finally allowed to come back from school when he was sixteen. He was standing in a corridor upstairs, waiting for his father when he saw two people in a bedroom opposite and he overheard them talking._

_“Minho, for the last time I don’t know” Newt knew that voice, he had missed that voice, it had to be him._

_“Oh come on, this guy-“_

_“Newt” Thomas interrupted the boy- Minho, Newt thought he heard Tommy say, although the name didn’t stir any recognition._

_“Right. So Newt, is coming back after being gone for what 4 years?”_

_“Six” Thomas interrupts again, Newt’s heart stopping as he realises they’re talking about him._

_“Right. Six years, and you don’t know what you’re going to say to him? This guy you’ve never stopped talking about in the three years I’ve known you”_

_“I do not talk about him all the time” Thomas scoffed._

_“’Minho you don’t understand, he saved my life. He was my best friend, and he was there for me when no one else was, and I can’t believe I might not ever see him again and it’s so unfair-”_

_“Alright, alright I get the point I might have mentioned him once or twice” Thomas shouted over Minho’s impression of him. Newt silently laughed picturing the blush that was bound to be making its way up Thomas’ neck and round his cheeks._

_Before Newt could begin to register how amazing it was to hear Tommy’s voice, and try understand the feeling in his stomach as he realised that Tommy might have missed him just as much as Newt had missed him, Newt’s father called him downstairs._

 

_Later that night, Newt pretended not to see Thomas walk into a door because he was staring and he pretended again that he definitely didn’t hear Minho’s laughter, although it would have been impossible not to, it was so loud. Newt pretended for a third time that he had no idea what the feeling in his chest was, when he thought for a second that Thomas might like him in a completely different way to before._

 

Without realising Newt had lead Thomas to the courtyard, both of them lost in some weird world of memories. They stood under an archway covered in fairy lights, greenery surrounding them, not a single person in sight.

Thomas turned around to face Newt, now seemingly snapped out of whatever haze he was in before. Newt was staring straight ahead, not being able to bring himself out of his memories, out of the feelings that had surfaced because of them. _He loved Thomas. How could he have not realised it before? He’d had cared about him since the moment he had found him crying in a cupboard, was willing to kill anyone who could have hurt him for as long as he could remember, had loved him since he was forced to leave him and was besotted since he had somehow made it back to him._

“Newt, I’m sorry about earlier. It’s just-” Thomas started, although hesitatingly stopping when Newt turned round to face him, vulnerability covering his face.

“Tommy, I think I love you”  

“Wha-what? You, love me?”

 _He didn’t say it back, Tommy didn’t say it back. I just told him I love him and he didn’t say it back. I’ve ruined everything._ A million thoughts were racing around Newt’s brain as Thomas didn’t say I love you, but instead stared at Newt with wide eyes.

“Oh God Tommy, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have said anyt-”

“I think I love you too”

Now it was Newt’s turn to be speechless, staring with wide eyes at the other boy while silence stretched throughout the place.

“Oh, well, that’s good. I guess. Glad we, ugh got that sorted out. So-” before Newt could dig himself any further with his rambling, Thomas leant forward and kissed him.

There were so many things wrong with what was happening, so many complications- this was the night Newt was supposed to find a _wife_. But at that moment Newt couldn’t have cared less, he wrapped his arms around Thomas, deepening the kiss and forgetting about everything else in the world.

They can worry about everything else later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are hugely appreciated, and also feel free to drop in a message or request to my tumblr: odair-goes-my-sanity
> 
> x o x o

**Author's Note:**

> So that's the first chapter! I hope you like it, and feel free to message me either with feedback, requests, wanting me to check out/edit your work on my tumblr: @odair-goes-my-sanity
> 
> Feedback is massively appreciated <3


End file.
